unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween Carnival Night
|-| Fright Night= Fright Night Duration: November 2, 2014 - Novemeber 11, 2014 Scary Halloween Eve, let's find ghosts! Event Info # During the event, complete quests to receive candies. Note: Quests with the same type can be completed only once and relevant rewards can also be claimed once. Quest progress will reset at 24:00 daily. Please claim rewards in time. # Use candies to beat monsters (Or beat with gold directly). Defeat monster or miss. # If the whole server candies reach the required amount, players who has completed at least one daily quest can claim server packs for free. # In Haunted House Exploration event, cadies can be redeemed for Skeleton Rings. # A ruquired amount of Skeleton Rings can claim Magic Potion Packs. Claiming rewards won't cost Skeleton Rings. # Magic Potion Packs can be claimed repeatedly as long as you meet the requirement. There are 5 ranks of packs: 50, 100, 200, 350 and 500. When you reach a relevent rank, you can claim the rewards of this rank. If the number reaches 550, you can claim the 500-rank rewards and the 50-rank rewards. If the number reaches 600, after claiming the 500-rank reward, you can still claim the 100-rank rewards. # Collect Skelont Rings to participate Ghost Hunting Ranking, Ranking rewards are limited and the spiritual beast - Pet - Death God. ---- Daily Quest Below are the daily quests, rewards and how to complete them. ---- Skelton Ring Collecting Below are the Skeleton Ring packs, content and requirements. ---- Ghost Hunting Ranking Below are the ranking rewards from the Ghost Hunting. ---- Ghost Accessories One of the rewards that can be obtained form various packs is Ghost Jewellery. Which has a chance to give you one piece of these very powerful Accessories below. ---- Server Reward These rewards are achieved once a server group/whole game achieve a certain amount of candy. |-| Magic Night= Magic Night Duration: November 7, 2014 - Novemeber 11, 2014 Come and challange your Courage this night! Event Info #During the event, in the Haunted House Exploration, players can redeem crosses with candy. 100 candy = 1 cross. #Crosses can be used to redeem Ninja Six Path Madara and other items. ---- Reward Redemption Packs below that can be redeemed with Crosses. |} |-| Haunted House Exploration= Haunted House Exploration Duration: November 2, 2014 - Novemeber 11, 2014 Explore the gloomy haunted house, search for treasures! Event Info # When it start, select a staff to attack monsters. Defeating monster can get you candies.(Have chance to kill the monster or miss) # There are 15 types of monsters. The higher the level, the more candies can be received. # Using staffs costs candies. Candies can be replaced with Gold when you run out of candies. # There are 5 types of staffs. The higher the staff's level the more candies you can receive from the monster. Using the first 4 type of staffs can increase fury points for the legendary staff. You will be able to use the legendary staff when its fury is full. The legendary staff can attack all monsters on the screen at once. ---- Monster Hunting Below are all the "Monsters" and what they give. ---- Staffs These staffs are the weapons you use on the monsters above to gain candy, each staff has a multiplier which is how many times you will recieve the reward of the monster you hit. Example: Hit Ghost with Bronze staff = 120 candy ---- Category:Events